HUNDRED DAYS
by Kurino
Summary: -As seen above in the title, this will be drabbles from the Hundred Day Writing Prompt. Enjoy! Warning: Karkat. You know the drill. In addition to this, I will be adding, in the chapter titles, whether or not there is a paring, and if so, it will be in parenthesis. NOTE: This is not going to be something that I will do every day. It is soley for the purpose of fixing writers block.
1. Introduction

100-Day Writing Prompt—01 Introduction

Warnings: Karkat

* * *

><p>Hands shaking. Palms soft with moisture. There it was.<p>

He was, in the least, nervous. How would this go? Meeting new people and stuff? Karkat looked to Crabdad, receiving an encouraging 'skree' from his lusus. Shoulders slumping, he looks back at the door. Several more, much louder, skrees, and he was just about literally shoved onto the front porch. Before the short tempered troll could yell in frustration at the large, white crab, the door to his hive slammed in his face.

"UGH. WHAT THE EVERLOVING FUCK."

Tensely, he massaged his temples using both hands before walking off, back hunched as he wandered. He stops, freezing as he sees another troll—indigo blood. He hoped that the highest of the 'landdwellers' would not notice as he _quietly_ snuck past-

"Who's this Bro that I motherfucking see?"

Karkat froze. So much for that. He reluctantly turns to him, seeing the plain white markings of paint—or something—on his face. He seemed a bit…distant, almost as he was unaware of what was happening around him. Funny, usually high bloods would have a larger 'aura' of authority. He continued staring at the clown, then eyeing an empty, green-slime lined—he thought that it was probably sopur—pie tin.

"Who the mother fuck are you, Bro?"

Karkat, looking back at the troll, points to himself, in brief stupidity and confusion.

"KARKAT."

"Nice to meet you, Karbro, I'm Gamzee."

Why the hell did this guy want to know who he was—OH SHIATSU. Karkat suddenly panicked, weighing the possibilities of whether or not this high blood was planning on culling him, not only that, but he was also intoxicated with sopur...Perhaps he should pretend to not be afraid? That loopy smile, half lidded eyes…he must have been planning something, but what could it-

"What're you motherfuckin thinking about, Bro?"

"NOTHING THAT CONCERNS THAT SCREWED UP THINK PAN OF YOURS"

"Whoa, calm down, Bro.."

"AND WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I-"

"Sit down, Bro."

This…_Gamzee_…patted the ground besides him, still having that stupid smile of his slapped on that clown makeuped—makeuped? Yeah, makeuped—face of his. Karkat sat down, a foot away from Gamzee, rolling his eyes.

"WHATEVER, FUCKFACE."

"Honk"

Karkat blinked, looking towards the source—of course it was that clown again…

Night was now nearing, the Alteranian sun disappearing behind the horizon. Karkat stood up, Gamzee following suite.

"See you later, Bro."

"…"

"Honk (O:"

"…BYE."


	2. Complicated (CronKri)

100-Day Writing Prompt—02 Complicated

Warnings: Usage of profanities, Brief Karkat

**Disclamer[s]:**

_**Homestuck, Kankri, Karkat, and Cronus belongs to Andrew Hussie**_

**_Little Things_ belongs to OneDirection [Though, I suggest y'all listen to Il Volo's cover of it; it is divine~]**

* * *

><p>It was, in the least, complicated.<p>

There. That one word, that exact lettering. It described their relationship perfectly. Perhaps you need clarification.

One day, just like any other, there was a loud ruckus going on in a dream bubble.

"FUCK NO. DON'T YOU EVEN DARE STA-"

"Karkat, I 6elieve that y9ur way 9f expressing what y9u 6elieve, exactly, sh9uld 6e c9rrected. As y9u kn9w, pr9fanities can p9tentially 6e, in fact, 69th triggering and 9ffensive t9 9thers. In additi9n t9 this, y9ur c9nstant yelling may disrupt 9thers as they may 6e "d9ing" such things that *they* c9nsider imp9rtant, such as 6ut n9t pertaining t9-"

" 'ey, chief? Before ya start off 'bout 'breakin' in or interrupting, vwould you mind turning it dowvn? I'm sort 'a trying to do something 'ere."

Cronus peeks out from behind the front door, the seadweller still as laid back as ever, hair slicked back somewhat neatly with grease. An unlit cigarette peeks out from between his lips, his mouth turned down in a frown. On the other hand, grey eyes traced an invisible, circular path, their owner huffing in displeasure. 'What a hypocrite.' He thought. 'And this is supposed to be _my_ dancestor?'

Kankri quieted down, sighing. He crossed his arms, eyebrows knitted in mild annoyance, though refrains from beginning a new lecture.

"Thanks."

== Be the seadweller

You return to that shady area under the bright leafed trees, sighing s you strummed the chords on your acoustic guitar. The sweet sound made you relax, the sun bright, illuminating the area around you. These simple things were what made life great. Yeah..

Humming a bit, Cronus thinks up lyrics, then beginning to sing the short tune along with the accompaniment of his guitar, completely aware of crimson eyes watching him.

_"I won't let these little things slip, out of my mouth."_

The purple blooded troll frowns a bit. Perhaps that isn't enough…It need something else, to help it along. Yes! That's it! Testing out the chords, he smoothly flows into the beginning, though keeping the earlier lyrics in his head.

_"Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me, but bear this in mind—it was meant to be. And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks, and it all makes sense to me.."_

A small smile creeps onto the onlooker, though he ensured that he kept focused, and prevented himself from being found. It would be rather triggering for him to find out that there was someone watching, right? He returns to listening.

_"You can't go to bed without a cup of tea, maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep, and all these conversations are the secrets that I keep, though it makes no sense to me…"_

Kankri felt the smile turn into a grin. He knew who Cronus was singing about. This was one of the reason why he made his final decision…He was flushed, brighter than his own blood, for him. Suddenly, the song came to an abrupt pause, and Kankri turned his attention back to the seadweller, seeing that he was right in front of him, their eyes locked.

"Ya knovw, it's 'triggering' to be wvatched…"

Kankri's eyes widen slightly, and he quickly thinks of an excuse.

"Cr9nus, as y9u kn9w, I was simply taking a quick str9ll-"

"…especially by you, chief."

Kankri felt his cheeks heat up again, and he stutters.

"Well, I am quite aware 9f the fact that y9u had previ9usly kn9wn that I was already here, and theref9re, y9u sh9uld n9t 6e triggered…"

"Yea, yea…now.."

Cronus leaned forwards, his forehead pressing against the shorter troll's. He smirks, sighing contentedly, as the latter frowns at the sudden contact. It wasn't unwanted, not at all, just…unexpected.

"Flushed for 'ya, chief."

Kankri smiles softly. He couldn't stay mad at him, not now, at least.

"..I'm flushed f9r y9u t99, Cr9nus."

As Cronus leans forwards, to give him a much wanted kiss, Kankri stops him.

"Th9ugh, I w9uld much prefer my 9wn name, rather than 'chief'."

The two chuckle together. This wasn't as complicated as they though.


	3. Rivalry

100-Day Writing Prompt—04 Rivalry

_Taking a risk, he wiped the expanse of his sweaty forehead with the back of his left hand, it's partner still placed on the keyboard. He always knew that the smug bastard at the other end would win. It always was that way._

_ Truthfully, this was anything but fair. Really. His competition was literally able to make his computer explode with the sudden, quick snap of the enter key. Tch. One day, he would smack that look on the hacker's face, even if it's the last thing that he'd do. Screw friendly competition! This is war._

Karkat groaned, unceremoniously slamming his think pan against the shitty keyboard of his husktop. Once again, undoubtly, defeat had reigned on this side of this "miserable fuckface's" so called "world". Dear gog, this was infuriating. The worst part was—he could literally _feel_ that shit-eating smirk on that guy's face. Talk about narcissists. Jeeze.

He rolled his eyes. Most likely Sollux was off laughing his ass off due to his most recent victory. Maybe he was even doing some stupid celebratory ritual and stuffing his face with grub sauce-smothered grubloaf. Actually. That didn't seem like a bad idea. Too bad he didn't have any nor did he feel like making the delicious thing that could easily be shoved down any trolls protein chute. Mm…

The only sound [well, other than the painfully obvious mope-silence] in his respiteblock was the undeniably familiar sound of a chat opening up on Trollian. Might as well check it. It's not like anything else was of use.

- twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] –

TA: hey, KK

CG: WHAT THE EVERLOVING FUCK DO YOU WANT SHITFACE?

TA: calm down KK. gog you're alway2 so fuckiing ten2e.

CG: WHATEVER. WHAT DO YOU WANT?

TA: ii wa2 ju2t about two tell you about thii2 cool new program that ii made.

TA: iit'2 2till beiing fiixed, 2o there's 2ome thiings ii 2tiil have two tweak.

CG: FINE. BUT IT BETTER NOT BE ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR GOG DAMN GAMES AGAIN.

CG: IM NOT KIDDING. IF YOUR SPARKLESHITTING SELF SENDS ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE VIRUSES

CG: I SWEAR THAT I WILL BURY YOU ALIVE AND DANCE ON YOUR GRAVE.

TA: whatever, KK, here's the program.

CG: WHAT KIND OF WHIMSICAL GRUBFUCKING FILE NAME IS THAT.

CG: MY EXPECTATIONS OF YOU HAVE GONE TO AN ALLTIME LOW OF -3,629,NOT-A-FUCK-GIVEN.

CG: THERE IS NO WAY THAT I AM CLICKING THAT HORSESHIT.

CG: FUCKING INSANE.

CG: I AM INTELLEGENT ENOUGH TO NOT FALL FOR YOUR SCHEMES.

TA: 2ure. iit'2 your choiice, KK.

- twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] –

Karkat snorted. Like hell he was. Alright, back to what he was doing…he'll show him who's better. Yeah! That's a great idea. The troll rolled his eyes. Like that would ever happen. Whatever. Back to _attempting_ [futilely] to show him who's best at hacking.

== Be the other guy.

Sollux sighed, rubbing his temples. Well. There goes the plan. He then proceeds to pester Feferi.

- twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC] –

TA: hey, FF, KK thiink2 thii2 ii2 ju2t another thing to de2troy hii2 husktop, agaiin.

CC: Glub! That's tuna bad. I WAS R-E-ELY -EXIT-ED! 38C

CC: And we put so muc)( into this, too!

CC: )( )( )( )( )(mm...what shell we do wit)( all of the stuff we put up, t)(en? Should we take everyfin down? Glub?

TA: nah. nothiing needs two be taken down. we could 2till have a party for KK, we ju2t need two conviince the a22hole two go.

CC: Oh, alright! I'll tell everyone else about fis)( new plan! Talk to you later, Sollux! BY-E!


	4. Unbreakable

100-Day Writing Prompt—Complicated

**WARNING:** Character death

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Homestuck, nor do I own Homestuck, itself.

* * *

><p>It's a bit funny how she always thought that they would always be friends. Perhaps it was just not meant to be.<p>

Quietly, softly.

Rounded pockets of air flew through the cool liquid. The sea was calm that night, and the tide was low.

She would never forget, of course—those days where everything was alright. No one was hurt. No one was afraid. No one was gone.

Everything was alright.

But now? Now…

Now, she stood before _him_, tears stained with a hue of pink, streaming down her face—falling to the cold, metal floor. Feferi didn't know what to do. She was scared—not for herself, not for the kids, but for Eridan. His eyes were wide and a bewildered look was etched on his face. Her palms were perspiring from her deathly grip on the 2x3dent, but that didn't matter, not right now. She stood before him.

She stood before him and cried.

She cried for their kinship prior to this game, for their friends, for their lusuii, for what everything used to be, for _Eridan_.

She cried because she cared, not because of pity.

Feferi knew that this wasn't how everything was supposed to be. But _oh_…this moment, frozen in time, as she stood before him, she wished that it would never continue. His stance was uncertain, and she could see that the hope in his eyes had faded and turned to anger. In his hand was his wand—a symbol of his wriggler-hood, a symbol of hope.

Feferi's grip on her 2x3dent loosened slightly, and she faltered—just for a moment. But as she did this, she saw his wand, raised high, point towards her and she knew that it was the end. Not just for her, though. Gripping her strife specibus tighter, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The seadweller felt a rush of confidence-a sort of adrenaline, run through her as her eyes opened and she readied herself.

With a lunge, she rushed towards Eridan with everything she had, her 3x2dent held out before her and she ran and ran, watching as he pulled his arm back, the wand glowing eerily, and she watched as his arm quickly flexed back, wrist flicking and a ball of energy emitting.

Time stopped.

This was it.

Feferi kept going, but she knew the inevitable was to occur. And she embraced it—if not whole-heartedly. The searing pain of the ball of light ripping through her was surprisingly comforting, all her senses blacking out, but she saw. She saw Eridan as he dropped to his knees, she saw such a pretty color—a similar color of tyrian purple—fly away from her very being and she saw that she had suddenly just…stopped.

She was lying down, now, and it was quiet. She heard someone sobbing though, someone saying her name in agony.

Who was that…?

She couldn't tell. Their voice was muffled.

The familiarity of the voice was like the water—calming and almost sweet like honey.

Feferi's vision blurred and then became darkness.

Perhaps that was right. Perhaps their bond wasn't as unbreakable as they thought.


	5. Only Human

100-Day Writing Prompt—Only Human

* * *

><p>One could only take so much.<p>

The constant ridicule, lack of respect, laughing, screaming.

No more, no more, no more.

Kankri only could take so much.

So suddenly he found himself running—running from Karkat, whose words kept ringing and ringing and ringing again and again in his head. It was on the verge of painful. Sure, he ranted. He lectured, he corrected, he fixed, he specified, he preached, but was this really necessary? It was for the better, it really was. Though, [not openly—it might be considered offensive] admittedly he was a hypocrite. But so was Karkat.

And Cronus.

And Mituna.

And Areana.

And just about everyone else—but that wasn't the point! No-one is perfect.

Not even Kankri.

But even so, he ran, the insults from his dancestor didn't stop, though. And it hurt, it hurt worse than death itself. Those words, with edges sharper than knives—pricking easier than needles, rained down and it hurt. It just hurt…

For days, no-one heard from "The Insufferable". They became worried, but they never admitted to what they did, nor did they ever think to.

Kankri soon reached a high ledge, and he sat down, legs dangling haphazardly off the edge. His throat burned from the frigid air and he drank the fresh oxygen greedily, gulping down breath after breath. The tears had long stopped flowing, but he ache, the one in his chest, was still present, if not dull. He closed his eyes, letting his mind rest. It didn't, though—it was too busy racing along his track of thoughts, of what had happened yesterday, the day before, last week, last month, three sweeps ago…

He remembered the day that he and his friends met their dancestors, and the beta kids, too. They were kind, just not so much respectful to him. He remembered their words, and Karkat's too. Well, more like silent, gaping expressions and yelling. But of course, Kankri knew he never was wrong. It was for the better, it really was.

I mean, if you were to ensure that you were careful around others' triggers and what they find offensive and replace those terms with less offensive ones [or just use those terms less, or completely void the lecture of those terms], then it is certain that no one would be hurt, offended, or triggered [though if they were, it wouldn't be his fault as they most likely forgot to mention a trigger or two, or perhaps it is their fault for being way too sensitive]. And Kankri never forgot to mention every and all triggers before beginning, including all of his own.

Kankri wasn't one to forget.

He wasn't perfect, though.

He was just barely, if anything, "human".


End file.
